1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having improved light efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are self-emission type display devices which emit light by applying voltages to an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer between the anode and the cathode, thereby recombining electrons and holes in the organic light emitting layer. When white light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer of some display devices, the white light passes through color filters on a light path, thereby realizing color display. However, when the white light emitted from the organic light emitting layer passes through the color filters, light efficiency may be deteriorated.